This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Portulaca plant, hereinafter referred to by the name `Summer Joy Pink`. Portulaca `Summer Joy Pink` is a new variety of Portulaca oleracea. The plant has a vigorous spreading growth habit and can be used as a groundcover. It can also be used in a potted or hanging basket presentation. The invention's flowers are bright pink (RHS 67B) with an orange-yellow (RHS 5A) center. The flowers are single and measure 5.0 to 5.5 centimeters in diameter when fully open. There are five distinct petals with an indent at the tip of each petal. Portulaca flowers will typically close under low light and low temperature conditions such as late in the day and at night. `Summer Joy Pink` Portulaca flowers will stay open later into the evening than other most cultivated varieties. The plant performs well in hot and dry climates. The plant is very resistant to rain, heat and drought.